


Blessed be he

by Honeyed (MoonPachimari)



Series: Twitter oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Choking, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/Honeyed
Summary: The featherweight touch of his god dragged along Schlatt's chest, his head tilting back as he felt the deity slowly come to full opaqueness and wrap his arms around the ram hybrid's neck. Schlatt looked into the mirror in front of him, the flower buds on it slowly blooming as Quackity pressed a hot kiss to his neck with a giggle.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: Twitter oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188146
Kudos: 105





	Blessed be he

The featherweight touch of his god dragged along Schlatt's chest, his head tilting back as he felt the deity slowly come to full opaqueness and wrap his arms around the ram hybrid's neck. Schlatt looked into the mirror in front of him, the flower buds on it slowly blooming as Quackity pressed a hot kiss to his neck with a giggle.

"Hello Schlatt. I missed you," he purred out, ear wings flapping as his hands splayed out over Schlatt's bare chest. Schlatt watched Quackity through the mirror intently before he turned to the god and tilted his head up.

"My deity," the hybrid pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he turned to pull Quackity around to sit on his lap and press hot kisses to his neck. Lovely, beautiful Quackity with his pretty sunkissed skin and beautiful golden wings. "I wish you could see how beautiful you are to me," he murmured, lips pressed against the skin of the god's collarbones.

"Then show me," Quackity smiled, Schlatt looking at him before easily manhandling him to face the mirror. One hand came up to rest gently against the skin of Quackity's neck, the other sliding down between his thighs before gripping at the thin silk and nearly tearing the robe open at the side part in order to expose him.

Hot kisses were pressed against Quackity's neck and face as Schlatt lazily dragged his hand over Quackity's inner thigh before lightly dusting it over the god's hard on. The small gasp told Schlatt exactly what he needed to know as he wrapped his hand around the other and slowly moved it up and down.

"You're so beautiful," the ram murmured as he watched in the mirror, making sure Quackity was as well, "gods I'm so glad you allowed me to show you how I see you, your blessed mortal- your chosen-" he rambled as he removed his hand and earned a whine. Quackity patted around before huffed at Schlatt to do something.

"Suck," he moved the hand on Quackity's neck up to put two fingers in his mouth, the deity easily doing what he was told and running his tongue over and between. He let his eyes flutter shut as he did, before opening when both hands switched and a finger was pressed to his entrance. Quackity gasped as Schlatt pushed it in, slowly working the finger to the first knuckle.

Rocking back slightly, he pushed in. This repeated until he had set a pace that he liked, watching the deity squirm slightly but be kept still and watching Schlatt fuck him open. Soon, a second was besides the first finger, rocking into the small man's body as he let out small gasps every now and again. Schlatt pressed a kiss to his jaw bone as he carefully added a third finger in and got a whine.

Quackity rolled his hips down for a moment to try and get more, knowing fully well it would be happening. "You're so gorgeous, every part of you. And you let someone like me be your chosen," Schlatt started murmuring. "God do you know how often I think of you and your perfect body, how often I think of how fucking tight you are around me?"

Quackity let out a small whine as Schlatt continued, "every fucking time I dont have you on my cock I'm thinking about it, thinking about ruining you to the point not even another god could satisfy you like I can." He quickly sped up his pace, moving his fingers around and- there.

A loud moan from the god on his lap showed that Schlatt had hit his prostate, focusing on hitting that bundle of nerves over and over in an attempt to get the god to cum untouched. It wouldn't be the first time. His praises continued as Quackity's thighs began to shake slightly, Schlatt smiling at Quackity's slightly fucked out expression in the mirror.

"Ngh- aha- close- please," he fumbled out for a second as Schlatt stopped before the hand around Quackity's neck was moved to his cock. Quickly, the thrusting of Schlatt's fingers and the rough jerking motions of his hand met up, Quackity's back arching as thick white ropes coated Schlatt's and and the silk of Quackity's robe. Schlatt pulled his hands away from the deity, still watching the mirror.

The flowers were in full bloom now, Quackity slumped against the mortal with raggedy breath. "Thank you," Schlatt murmured, "for choosing me."


End file.
